R2-D2
Samenstelling Het minifiguur heeft speciaal ontworpen onderdelen, die niet gebruikt worden door de reguliere minifiguren. Het bestaat uit het hoofd, ofwel dome, in de vorm van een koepel, een cilindrische romp en twee witte poten. Het hoofd en de romp hebben een bedrukking met blauwe motieven om het op R2-D2 te laten lijken. Artoo komt voor in drie verschillende varianten: * Versie 1, 1999, origineel, en meest gebuikte, met twee extra manieren van gebruik: ** Alleen het hoofd, als gebruikt op de Fighter, ** Als ober, 2006, met (tussen hoofd en romp) een dienblad met daarop beker en kelk * Versie 2, 2008, met nieuw ontworpen hoofd, meer dikke blauwe tinten in vergelijking met de eerdere variant, samen met een meer cartoon-achtige uitstraling, uitgebracht in de set 10188 Death Star * Versie 3, 2009, Clone Wars, met het hoofd uit 2008, maar met de romp herdrukt in de stijl van het hoofd; dus een nieuw lichaam print wat met dikkere blauwe tinten en minder details is gemaakt. Het geheel is daarmee cartoon-achtig zodat het aansluit bij de Clone Wars serie Videogame Variant R2-D2 is verschenen in alle vier de LEGO Star Wars games, alle in zijn Video Game variatie. Deze variatie lijkt bijna volledig identiek aan de standaard variatie, behalve voor het feit dat zijn hoofd te draaien kon en een derde been steekt uit zijn lichaam stuk wanneer hij zich beweegt. Galerij Achtergrond R2-D2, vaak kortweg R2 of Artoo genoemd, is een fictieve robot, type Astromech Droid, in de Star Wars-films. Zoals alle R2-eenheden, kan R2-D2 reparaties aan de buitenkant van een vliegend ruimteschip uitvoeren. Hij hecht zich vast met zijn magnetische voeten als hij niet in zijn speciale nis zit. Zoals alle Astromechdroids kan R2 niet spreken in een taal die een gemiddeld wezen kan begrijpen. Hij communiceert met piepjes. Met (fictieve) specialistische apparatuur, zoals de astromechtranslator, of met hulp van een andere droid zoals de protocoldroid C-3PO, kan de boodschap van een astromech geïnterpreteerd worden. R2-D2 heeft behalve zijn magnetische voeten, een groot aantal andere ingebouwde handigheidjes. Zo heeft hij onder meer een communicatiearm, een holo-projector, een brandblusser, een levenssensor, een cirkelzaag, een klauw, een jetpack en een lasapparaat. Levensverhaal R2 begon als een standaard Astromechdroid wiens taak het was om op de grotere schepen, zoals de Kruisers (Cruisers), schade te repareren zelfs tijdens een gevecht. Hij diende op Padmé Amidala’s ruimteschip. Nadat hij hen had geholpen door de blokkade van de Trade Federation te komen, besloot Padmé R2 tot haar persoonlijke robot te benoemen. R2 was in de films II en III nog steeds in Padmé’s bezit. Hij was getuige van haar huwelijk met Anakin Skywalker, en hielp de Jedi om de ontvoerde Senator Palpatine op te sporen. Aan het eind van de derde film wordt R2 samen met C-3PO toegewezen aan kapitein Raymus Antilles. In de vierde film wordt R2 door Princess Leia naar Tatooine gestuurd met een boodschap voor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hier ontmoet hij Luke Skywalker, en accepteert hem als zijn nieuwe meester. In de vijfde en zesde film is R2 vrijwel altijd in Luke’s buurt te vinden. Zo gaat hij met hem naar Dagobah om Yoda te zoeken, vormt een cruciale rol in Luke’s plan om Jabba the Hutt te verslaan, en helpt de rebellen de schildgenerator van de tweede Death Staruit te schakelen. Verwijzingen Notities * R2 staat bekend als een van de meest herkenbare personages uit de filmreeks. * Alle onderdelen van R2-D2 waren eerst exclusief en werden later gebruikt als de standaard onderdelen voor andere Astromech Droids zoals R4-P17. * In de variant waarbij alleen het hoofd in de set aanwezig is, wordt bij BrickLink Artoo niet opgenomen als minifiguur. * In de videogame LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is R2-D2 één van de 5 characters die je moet vinden om Han Solo vrij te spelen. Zie ook: * 8009 TECHNIC R2-D2 (2002) * 65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set (2002) Optredens Sets }} thumb|right|Op ware grootte * 4475 Jabba's Message (2003, versie 1) * 4502 X-wing Fighter (2003, versie 1) * 4502 X-wing Fighter (Original Trilogy Edition) (2004, versie 1) * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge (2006, versie 1, als ober) * 6212 X-wing Fighter (2006, versie 1) * 7106 Droid Escape (2001, versie 1) * 7140 X-Wing Fighter (1999, versie 1) * 7141 Naboo Fighter (1999, versie 1) * 7142 X-Wing Fighter (2002, versie 1) * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace (1999, versie 1) * 7190 Millennium Falcon (2000, versie 1) * 7256 Jedi Starfighter & Vulture Droid (2005, versie 1, alleen hoofd) * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle (2005, versie 1, alleen hoofd) * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid (2007, versie 1) * 7877 Naboo Starfighter (2011, versie 2) * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter (2009, versie 3) * 8038 The Battle of Endor (2009, versie 2) * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder (2010, versie 2) * 10026 Naboo Starfighter (2002, versie 1, alleen dome) * 10144 Sandcrawler (2005, versie 1) * 10188 Death Star (2010, versie 2) * 10198 Tantive IV (2009, versie 2) Videogames }} * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Films }} * The Quest for R2-D2 Andere producten }} }} }} }} }} }} }} met minifiguur}} }} * P2157 R2-D2 Ball Point Pen (2011) * 575436 Connect and Build Pens 4 Pack Collectors Edition Series 2 (2011) * P2157a R2-D2 Pen (Chewbacca) (2012)